Chuu!
by Pineapple Lump
Summary: chuu: the sound effects that's generally used in manga for a kiss. set after the fanfics i've done so far, here are a whole bunch of fluffy onshots with a kiss. for everyone who reviewed and wanted a kiss, this if for you!
1. Candy Kisses  BreakxAlice

Hey everyone!  
I've had a few requests for me doing a fanfic of a couple I've done before. I will get around to them, but new couples are really a priority for me. I've also had a couple of requests for different couples going something to the effect of 'kiss please!'  
So, I'm going to put them all together.  
All these shorties are going to be continuing after the other fanfics I've done so far. But, as most of you probably figured, I don't really do kisses so expect some serious fluff and probably some OC. You've been warned!  
Regardless, please, sit back, relax, and enjoy! and you can still vote for your couple here!

Disclaimer: say it a thousand times. Then say it another thousand. And the words you've said two thousand times are: I don't own PH! (or that bit which comes from the movie Yes Man)

* * *

**Candy Kisses (Break/Alice)**

Alice nibbled on the rest of her meat in peace. There was only Break left at the afternoon tea, and he was behaving himself for once. Him and that creepy doll Emily.

When Alice had finished her meat, she looked at the remaining foods left. They were all overly sweet things, probably made for Break. The fact that they were probably for Break did tempt Alice to eat them, but she wasn't overly keen for something 99% sugar, and, although she'd never admit it out loud, since seeing Break's third side, she had to admit, he wasn't so bad.

"Ne, Alice~? Are you sick?" Break asked. "You're staring at the food but not taking any of it!"

"No, I want something else to eat," Alice whined. "But there's only…hey, Break? Do you have any of those strawberry lollies left?"

"Yes I do!" Break smiled and held out his hand. There was a single strawberry drop left. "It's the very last one."

"Thanks!" Alice smiled as she reached for it. "You know, you're not so bad sometimes…YOU STUPID CLOWN!"

Before Alice could grab the candy, Break flicked it into the air with his finger and caught it in his mouth. Alice tackled him to the ground.

"Give it back!" Alice demanded.

"But you never had it in the first place," Break pointed out. "So how could I possibly hand it 'back'?"

"I don't care! Hand it over! Or else…" Alice didn't finished the sentence.

"Or else~? What could you possible do to-"

Now Break couldn't finish _his_ sentence. Alice shut that fat mouth of his with a kiss. He was so utterly shocked that he froze in place.

Alice pulled back and grinned. She poked out her tongue, the candy on it.

"Thank you, Break."

Alice got up and began to leave as Break suddenly came to his senses. He grinned and pointed to his mouth.

"You missed one, Alice," he said.

"There's another one?" Alice asked. "Spit it out!"

Break shook his head. "This one is one you're not getting."

Alice growled and kissed him again. She quickly pulled back and glared at him.

"YOU LIAR!"


	2. Something Good JackxLottie

**Something Good ****(Jack/Lottie)**

"How many times do I have to tell you not to come in here?" Lottie demanded, yanking Jack's plait.

Jack lay where he was on the ground. Lottie was being unusually soft today. Well, soft for her. Usually she was close to pulling Jack's plait right out of his scalp, but today, it just felt like he was hanging from his plait instead. She wasn't even digging her heel into his back.

"Say, Miss Lottie, did something good happen to you today?" Jack asked.

"Why do you ask?" Lottie asked sceptically.

Jack rolled onto his side so he could get a better look of his pink haired beauty. "Well, usually you stab me with your heel and pull much harder on my plait. So I'm wondering if maybe you're in a good mood because something good happened to you."

"Nothing," Lottie said, pulling Jack to his feet. "I just felt sorry for you, looking all pathetic on the ground."

"Well, thank you. It's nice not having a headache."

Jack flashed Lottie a smile, making her blush. She instantly turned around to hide it.

Lottie couldn't admit that Jack's birthday presents he gave her, his words especially, really had touched her and that was why she was unusually gentle with him these days. She carried the watch with her everywhere and turned the fake flower into a hair pin that she wore most days.

But if Jack asked her if that hair pin was the flower, she'd say no, she'd thrown it out. If he asked if she used the watch he made her, she'd say no, it was too ugly for all her outfits. There was no telling what Jack would do if he knew. However, each time Lottie said something horrible like that to him, he'd smile as if he really knew the truth. It was unnerving.

"Just make sure you leave already," Lottie said over her shoulder. "I can't be bothered dealing with you today."

"So nothing nice really has happened to you today?" Jack asked, following her. "That's sad. Is there anything I could do to fix that?"

"Leave. That'd be pretty good."

Again, Jack gave her that smile.

"Well, I actually came to see Glen today so I can't oblige to that just yet. But name it Lottie and I'll strive to achieve it for you are like the sun…" and Lottie tuned out as Jack continue the pick up line. She probably would have heard it before anyway.

"If only another man would do this," she murmured with a sigh. And not give so many pick ups. They were nice occasionally but Jack liked to say them every time he saw her almost.

"Oh, are you upset over your love life?" Jack asked. "Ooh! I have just the thing. Miss Lottie, close your eyes."

Ignoring him, Lottie continued moving. Jack gently caught her hand, and then put his hands on her shoulders to stop her.

"I'm sure this is something that will brighten your day," Jack said.

Lottie stared at Jack, wondering if she should trust him. But that was a mistake. She found herself getting lost as she looked at him. He didn't seem so annoying, especially when she looked at those eyes of his.

Finally, Lottie sighed and did as Jack said.

"I swear, Jack, if you pull anything funny…" Lottie held out her hand, expecting him to put something in it.

Jack placed his hand in Lottie's, making her wonder just what on earth he was doing. She got her answer when very gently Jack kissed her.

One part of her wanted to pound Jack into the Abyss…but the other part of her didn't want to fight it. That side of her won for the time being.

When the kiss ended and Jack gave her that adorable grin of his, Lottie's face was as pink as her hair.

"I hope that made your day, Miss Lottie." Jack winked then went on his way.

Lottie stood where she was, still frozen. Now that the kiss was over, that part of her that liked it was quickly being buried underneath the side that wanted to kill Jack.

"JACK VESALLIUS!"

* * *

"Jack, where have you…" Glen stared up at his friend as Jack entered his study and collapsed into his usual seat. He had bumps, cuts and bruises everywhere. "…Lottie?" Glen asked. Jack nodded.

"Don't worry though," Jack said with a grin. "It was definitely worth it."

* * *

Later on that day, once Jack had left, without anymore injuries, Lottie came into Glen's study to give him the papers he wanted. There was a smile on her lips and she was even humming a small tune.

"Something really good happen today?" Glen asked. Lottie was rarely like this.

There was a small blush on Lottie's cheeks but she smiled.

"Yeah."


	3. Smile For Me  Ada x Vincent

**Smile For Me (Vincent/Ada)**

Vincent POV

"Thank you very much for this day, Vincent-sama." Ada gave him that smile of hers that could almost melt a stone heart. Lucky for Vincent, he didn't have one.

Vincent plastered his fake one on, causing the silly girl to blush.

"Not at all, Ada-sama. The pleasure was all mine." He took her un-gloved hand and kissed it lightly. He could imagine how her heart would be racing then. He loved to get her all flustered.

* * *

Ada's POV

"Until next time then." Vincent bowed. Oh, he was such a gentleman.

"Please travel safely," Ada said.

Ada leaned on the door as Vincent turned to the carriage which would take him home. She wished he would smile for real and be happy. She always hoped there was _something _she could do to make him really smile.

As Vincent neared the carriage, Ada finally turned inside and began to close the door. When something stopped it, she look to find the cause. She smiled, seeing Vincent.

"Did you forget something?" she asked.

"No," Vincent answered. "I just wondered if you could possibly make this the perfect date…?"

"Perfect date?" Ada thought it had already been the perfect date. "Of course, anything Vincent-sama." She smiled at him.

* * *

Vincent POV

That silly smile of Ada's decided it and Vincent pulled her into a kiss, whether she liked it or not.

Vincent had been toying with the idea of kissing her when he came back, but was probably going to just say something to say her flustered. But he hated that smile. It was so happy, so real, it just annoyed him. So, he wiped it off her face.

Vincent pulled back and gave his own false smile at the red faced Ada.

"Thank you, Ada-sama, this has truly been the perfect date."

All Ada could do was nod and give a little wave as Vincent went back to the carriage.

When his back was to Ada, Vincent allowed himself to grin. He wanted to say it was because he felt he had gotten rid of at least some of that annoying innocence of hers but… Ada's smile wasn't so bad sometimes.


	4. By The Book  Alice x Gil

**By The Book (Gil/Alice)**

Alice couldn't stop smiling as she walked down the hallway, clutching the most awesome book in the history of awesome books in her hand. She couldn't believe it, but Sharon's stupid love for romance actually came in handy! Gil was her slave! And now he knew it too.

"Ah! Alice!" Uh oh. There was Sharon now, and it sounded like her big sister switch was on. But Alice decided to not let this ruin her mood. It was Sharon's big sister mode that helped Alice after all.

"Uh…Sharon…" Gulp. "Onee-chan… hi. Is the Pandora meeting over?"

"Yes, I just had to fill in for my grandmother," Sharon said. She smiled. "Did you finish the book?"

"Yes!"

Sharon had stars in her eyes as she either thought about the book, or thought about the fact Alice had read it…or maybe she was just overjoyed Alice had read. Alice _hated _reading.

"Oh no!" Sharon suddenly cried. "You didn't read _everything_ did you?"

"…No…" Alice admitted. "I flicked through it."

"Phew…" Sharon quickly took the book from Alice's hands, changed subject and started to drag Alice in the direction of the library. Ugh. Not more books.

"Why shouldn't I read everything?" Alice asked.

"Uh…it's too mature for you," Sharon replied.

"...But Oz and I already kissed remember?" Sharon froze for a moment before she remembered they'd already been through that before. Oz probably still had a few bruises from it.

"Is the kiss important?" Alice asked.

"Of course it is! It symbolises that the princess will belong to the servant for the rest of her life, and he will belong to the princess for the rest of his life!" The stars had returned to Alice's eyes. She quickly shook her head. "But regardless, I still think that's a bit too advanced for you."

All Alice had heard from Sharon's little spout was 'Of course it is! It symbolises that…the servant…will belong to the princess for the rest of his life!' She had stars in her eyes now too. The Seaweed Head…as her slave…for the rest of his life!

Alice gasped as she realised something. She hadn't kissed him! Oh no! What if he forgot and didn't act as a manservant should?

"Oh Alice…" Sharon said with a sniff. "You truly understand romance."

"Uh huh," Alice lied. She really didn't see what the big deal was still. But she knew how to get rid of Sharon. She gave her own sniffle and looked down. "I'm so disappointed… that Oz kissed me then! That was so un-romantic!"

And Sharon was gone just like that. Alice felt slightly bad when she heard Oz cry out but he _was _her manservant. And she needed to keep _his _lousy servant in line as her own too.

Alice rushed to where Gil's room was and burst in without knocking again. She'd opened the door so fast and suddenly, she managed to hit Gil with it.

"Ugh…You stupid rabbit!" Alice gasped at Gil's words. He'd already forgotten he was her servant! No! "Watch where you're-"

Gil was cut off when Alice suddenly kissed him. When she was done, she pushed him back and stood over him, hands on hips.

"Remember you are mine and mine only!" With that, Alice stormed out of the room.

Gil sat there on the ground, in shock. Eventually, he couldn't help a small grin on his face. He'd never imagined those words coming out of Alice's mouth, but he had to admit, they sounded so much better.

Alice on the other hand and quickly cooled down. She returned to her bright and happy mood from before. Gil was hers and hers alone, and now he knew it and would sure to remember it. That was one heck of a kiss after all.


	5. Tea Parties  CherylRufus

**Tea Party ****(Duke Barma/Cheryl)**

Duke Barma knew everything. Well, everything except how to control that friend of his. Sometimes he might just get it right, like landing a kiss on the cheek from her, but…generally he ended up in intensive care from that fan.

Rufus sighed as he fanned himself. He didn't care how old he really was, the fact that Cheryl was aging and he wasn't, the fact that she'd already had children… point was, she was old, her children, even her grandchildren, growing up and leaving her alone.

With another sigh, Rufus leaned back into his chair. He had papers in front of him that he needed to do, but couldn't be bothered. He'd get them all done eventually anyway. He already knew everything there. Cheryl was the mystery, and whenever there was a mystery, he had to solve it. He couldn't stand it when there was something he didn't know.

A knock at the door brought Rufus out of his thoughts, and to his surprise, it was the very person he was thinking about.

"Ru-kun, I'm going to see Sharon-chan. She's having a tea party with some friends and has invited me," Cheryl said as she wheeled herself in. "Care to help an old lady?"

"Of course. I do enjoy tea parties." Rufus stood and took control of Cheryl's wheelchair. He helped her onto the carriage and out again as they arrived at the garden where Sharon and the rest were having a tea party.

Once they arrived, room was made for the two guests and the tea soon began. Very quickly the meat disappeared and equally quickly did the fights start, usually between Gil and Alice.

Rufus watched the younger ones. Once she had had her fill, Alice dragged Oz to have races or games out on the grass. Gil joined them too, under Oz's command, and the three of them sprinted, trying to beat each other.

Sharon and Break on the other hand chatted happily to each other, seemingly in their own little world. Rufus hated to admit it, but he had to wonder what Cheryl would think of that.

Cheryl herself was in her own thought, though she occasionally put her two cents into Sharon and Break's conversation. She seemed to enjoy watched the more energetic ones, playing about on the grass.

Rufus rested his chin on his hand as he also watched them. He remembered when his days used to be that simple, when he used to have fun like that, when he would have tea parties. He glanced at Cheryl out of the corner of his eye. Did she remember it too?

Even though the breeze was cool, Rufus fanned himself, letting his mind drift back to those days.

* * *

Flashback

"Ru-kun, catch!" Cheryl tossed the ball at the back of Rufus's head, causing him to spill tea all down his front.

"Cheryl!"

Cheryl laughed and ran away, hitching her skirts up. Rufus chased after her. This probably wasn't the usual behaviour for a tea party between the four dukedoms, but it was usual behaviour for these two.

Once Cheryl had disappeared into the hedge maze, Rufus slowed, looking for his friend. Cheryl giggled and pushed him from behind.

"You're not very good at catch or hide and seek, aren't you Ru-kun?" Cheryl teased. She sat down on a stone bench and motioned for Rufus to join her. He looked at it sceptically.

"I only wanted to get away from that party," Cheryl assured him. "And I'd rather not spend the time alone."

Rufus agreed and sat next to her. "So you're still angry at your mother?"

Cheryl huffed, folding her arms across her chest. "No one should decide who I marry, except me!"

"You haven't liked tea parties since," Rufus commented.

Cheryl pulled a face. "I have to see _him _there. If I had of known those parties my mother organised with his family were to set us up, I'd never have gone!"

"But he's not here today," Rufus pointed out.

Cheryl gave a smile, not the scary one, but a nice, warm smile, as she linked her arm through Rufus's.

"But _you _are. I wanted to play like we used to. We're not going to be young forever you know." Cheryl sighed and leaned her head against Rufus's shoulder. "I wish we didn't have to grow up almost."

"Almost?"

"Well, I know we're supposed to, so I'm not going to fight it. But I'm going to miss the times like this." Cheryl smiled up at Rufus. "So let's enjoy it, make it a memory worth remembering."

Rufus gently shook Cheryl's arm off and then stood. He offered him her hand and pulled Cheryl off the seat. He held her very, _very _close.

"Ru-kun?"

Rufus gently kissed his friend, knowing it'd be the only chance he would ever get. No one was around, and this definitely had to be kept a secret. Cheryl didn't seem to mind either.

"Make it a memory worth remembering, right?" Rufus said with his own smile. Cheryl blushed and grinned.

"Yeah." Cheryl paused and looked down. Her dress was very damp and sticky.

"Ru-kun!"

Rufus quickly let go of her and ran further in to the maze, knowing very well the fan was going to come out and hit him if he didn't make a run for it.

"And that's what you get for making me spill my tea!" he threw over his shoulder.

* * *

End flashback

Duke Barma ceased to fan himself. He'd never liked tea parties before that, especially since it was over such parties that the marriage of his friend was arranged. But that particular incident had changed his views of them.

"Ah, it's starting to cloud over," Sharon noted, bringing Rufus back to the present.

"Ne~ perhaps it's time to call this party to an end?" Break said

"I believe so," Cheryl agreed. "Thank you for the wonderful tea party, Sharon-chan."

"Thank you for coming, grandmother," Sharon said with a smile. "Let me walk you to your carriage."

"Thank you Sharon-chan. Ru-kun?"

Rufus got up and began to wheel Cheryl towards the carriage, but Sharon insisted she do it. Rufus didn't argue and simply walked beside Cheryl instead.

"That was a very nice time, don't you think Ru-kun?" Cheryl said.

"Indeed," Rufus replied. "But I didn't think you liked tea parties," he added quietly.

"Mm, my view of them changed once," Cheryl replied. "It was a very memorable moment."

Cheryl glanced up at Rufus and the two couldn't help but smile. Sharon just looked at the two, wondering what had happened.


	6. New Contract  Alice x Oz

New Contract

Oz woke up and stretched with a yawn. He jumped, hearing grumbling beside him then remembered Alice had fallen asleep on him. Whoops, he must have fallen asleep on her too.

Oz hoped Sharon wouldn't find out. She'd beaten him senseless when she found out Alice had kissed him. Or Gil. He might get upset then go into a range. Or Break. There was no telling what he could do with that information. Black mail Oz for candy, tell Sharon, not to mention endless teasing.

With a sigh, Oz leaned back into the couch. He glanced at Alice who was still fast asleep. Just how much food was she sleeping off? He didn't want to wake her but he was getting hungry… but then again, an angry Alice was definitely not worth waking her up.

Bored, Oz looked around for something to do. He found the book he'd been reading when Alice had marched into the room. He picked it up but couldn't concentrate on it. he kept thinking about what Alice had said.

She had said Break was the one who told her, so it made very little sense of course, but how did she come up with Oz loving her 'romantically?' Oz had to admit she was cute, and she was nice… in her own way. She really did have her moments though. But love?

Alice twisted about now, her head falling from Oz's shoulder to his lap. The fall seemed to wake her up, and her eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up and rubbed them, looking about.

"Manservant, where am I?" Alice demanded.

"You're in my room," Oz answered. "You fell asleep remember?"

"…Oh yeah. You confessed your romantic love to me." Alice yawned and lay back down on Oz's lap. "Okay manservant, what do we do now?"

"Perhaps we should get breakfast?" Oz suggested.

Alice's stomach gurgled and Oz's heart nearly stopped when Alice shook her head. She didn't want to eat?

"Mm, not yet." Alice sounded like she had to force herself to say that, but looked up at Oz to keep her focus. "In the stupid book Sharon made me read, it said something about an 'affair'? What is that?"

"Sharon made you read something like that?"

"…Well, she told me _not _to read it and even hid it away. So I knew I had to!" Alice yawned. "Stop avoiding the question, manservant."

"Well, an affair isn't a good thing. It's when you…" Oz wondered how he could explain it to Alice so that she could understand.

"So it isn't romantic love?"

"Um…it's more like romantic lust I guess. I don't know. It could be." Oz sighed. Where was Sharon when you needed her? Even if he often flirted with girls, this wasn't his forte.

"Well what is romantic love then?" Alice asked, eyes still closed. "What's the relationship?"

"Uh… it could be called courting, or the people called lovers, or it could be like husband and wife when they're married…but Alice, are you sure you aren't hungry?" Oz had no idea what he was talking about really, and wanted to leave. He couldn't believe that Alice wasn't jumping up at the idea of food. He would have if Alice wasn't still lying on his lap.

"Be patient!" That was rich coming from Alice, but Oz didn't comment. "What's marriage?"

"Um… it's like a contract between lovers to say they'll belong to them only for the rest of their lives, no matter what."

Alice managed to open her eyes. "Really? Tell me more."

Wow. Oz couldn't believe that Alice was getting excited about it. That seemed more like a Sharon thing.

"Uh… well the bride wears white, that's the lady, and the groom-"

"I don't care about a broom! How do they seal the contract?"

"With a kiss."

"Really? That's kinda like an illegal chain contract." Alice closed her eyes again as she thought.

"The kiss doesn't involve blood. And there are supposed to be witnesses, and both the bride and groom have to say 'I do,'" Oz added. He didn't want her to get illegal contracts and weddings mixed up. That would be very bad and only give him _more _questions.

"I do?" Alice repeated. "Why do they have to say that?"

"To say they agree to belong to each other," Oz explained. "Do you understand it now, Alice?"

"I do. And do you understand that you belong to me, manservant?"

Oz shrugged then nodded. There was no way to tell Alice otherwise. Seeing her eyes were still closed, he said 'I do.'

Alice smiled sleepily, leaned up and kissed Oz. "Good. You admit you're mine now, even when the seal breaks." Alice yawned then rolled over. "Goodnight manservant broom."

Still in shock, Oz didn't react. …What had just happened?

"Uh, Alice, I think you misunderstood…Alice?" Oz sighed and leaned back in the seat when he realised Alice had fallen asleep again. Apparently she had more food to sleep off.

Oz managed a grin, even in his hunger. Ah well. This contract couldn't be all that bad. It had already given him another kiss after all.


End file.
